


Devoted Love

by AngelofElysium



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofElysium/pseuds/AngelofElysium
Summary: Alex views on Justin's relationships





	Devoted Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm writing so many things about this fandom, and specifically about Clustin, like seriously I'm writing 3 different AUs that I'll probably publish once I finish all of them, and now I'm thinking about a Heathers AU. Maybe it has to do with my recent obsession with Brandon, well I wrote this in the middle as a little break for all the fluff I'm writing.

Alex loved Justin Foley, yes he loved him, he somehow fell for the other boy, he saw the way Justin loved others and he wanted that, he fell in love with Justin's eyes knowing that they weren't looking at him. 

Justin loved with devotion, he loved Jessica with an immense joy and enthusiasm, he loved her romantically and he was was willing to do literally anything in order to keep her at his side, even if he had to lie to her to keep things from falling apart. 

Justin loved Bryce too, he loved him with devotion, he loved Bryce with loyalty and faith, he loved him platonically, and he was willing to do anything to protect his “best friend”, even if he had to lie for him to protect their “friendship”. 

It was Justin devoted love for Jessica and for Bryce which ultimately leaded to his own downfall. A love that broke him from the inside, and which remnants were the only thing that keep him anchored to the the world all those months he spent living on the streets. 

It changed with time though, he found a new anchor, and that anchor was justice, he wanted justice for Jessica and for Hannah, even if he had to pay the price for his previous actions too,   
but justice wasn't Justin's only new anchor, Justin got a new family, and someone new to love. They were trying to hide it but Alex knew better, he'd seen Justin loving eyes before, and the way he looked at Clay was too similar to how he looked at Jess and how he looked at Bryce, Justin was loving Clay, he made Clay the object of his renewed devoted love.

Justin was loving Clay with joy and enthusiasm, but also with loyalty and faith, he loves Clay romantically, he was willing to do anything to make Clay happy. 

Clay loves Justin too, he could see it in his eyes too, but Clay love was different than Justin's, while Justin loves with devotion, Clay loves with Care, Clay's love is protection, respect, understanding and comprehension, Clay loves Justin romantically too, and was willing to do anything to keep Justin safe and happy. 

Alex kind of envied them a little bit, and yes he loved Justin Foley, but he was never his to take, he was Jessica's and Bryce's first, and now he is Clay's, and that's okay. He loved Justin as in past tense, he just wanted to be loved in the way Justin loved, and now he had someone who loved him that way, someone who looked at him, the same way Justin looks at Clay.   
Alex will now try to be worthy of the eyes with which Zach looks at him every morning, and he knew he was forgetting Justin each time the butterflies fluttered in his belly when Zach kissed him, or took his hand, or just looked at his direction. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece.


End file.
